


The Woes of Shopping with Moony

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CHRISTMAS DRABBLE FLUFF AND FUN, F/M, Happy AU, Hermione is the same age as the Marauders, Moony is in love, Remus just wants a cup of hot cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A non-Voldy AU in which Hermione is the same age as Remus, but she went to school at Beauxbatons, and recently moved back to the UK and has began to work at the same department as Remus at the Ministry.And Moony may be in love and wants to buy all the presents in the world for baby Harry.And Remus just wants a moment of reprieve and a cup of hot cocoa...CHRISTMAS DRABBLE FUN <3
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	The Woes of Shopping with Moony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraudingManaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/gifts).

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS MARAUDINGMANAGED!!! your'e a brilliant writer and it was I had the best time writing this for you!! I hope you enjoy! Moony came out to play!  
Special thanks to my alpha and beta team of LadyKenz347 and Frumpologist. I love you both dearly. All remaining errors are my own. 
> 
> I own no part of the Harry Potter Franchise.

* * *

“It’s too much! _ ” _

“ _ Isn’t!”  _ Moony barked, baring his teeth. “ _ Pup needs everything. _ ” 

“But Harry’s  _ not  _ our pup,” Remus huffed, his temples throbbing from hours of arguing with the wolf in his head. Today had been endless and his eyes narrowed at the closed café door, the establishment itself teeming with holiday shoppers who’d all had the same grand idea as Remus, and entry seemed impossible in light of the crowds and his mountain of wrapped presents. 

Moony growled again. “ _ Doesn’t matter _ .  _ He’s pack. He’s pup.”  _

Useless. Utterly useless. Like arguing with a brick wall. 

But for as exhausted as he was, Remus was thankful Moony had something  _ else  _ to focus on. Something  _ other _ than a certain someone new to Department of Archives who smelled of cinnamon, orange blossoms, old books, and fine chocolate… If he truly thought things through, it’d been an exhausting  _ three months _ since  _ she’d  _ started working with him. 

A struggle to keep Moony at bay as he crooned about mates and the like. 

So if Remus just spent an entire week’s salary on presents for Harry to give his wolf someone else to be the object of his obsession for only a day… Well, money well spent. 

“Watch where you’re goin’!” 

“Terribly sorry, sir.”

It all happened so fast: one moment, Remus was working hard to keep everything upright and balanced while Moony was still harping on about “ _ providing for pup _ ”, and the next everything was toppling and falling about him. The snarling wizard, who Remus would swear had bumped into  _ him,  _ vanished in the crowd, leaving Remus to mutter another pointless apology and swallow his pride as unforgiving witches and wizards grumbled and made minimal effort to part around him. 

“ _ Pup’s presents!” _ _ _

Bollocks. On top of it all, Remus now had an indignant Moony to deal with. Brilliant. This day could not possibly get any wor—

“Remus! Oh dear, let me help you with that…”

“ _ Mate!” _

No. Just… no. 

This couldn’t happen  _ now _ . It was impossible to contemplate how in the name of Merlin he’d be able to contain a drooling, love-struck wolf on top of everything else.

Remus sucked a sharp breath as he looked up, meeting waiting chocolate-brown eyes with flecks of amber and honey under a puckered brow—as if Hermione was worried about him. 

As if she  _ cared _ …

“ _ SHE DOES!” _

The thought was there, floating about in his mind before he had a chance to force it away… Before he could force Moony back into a contained area of his mind so that he could have better control when in the presence of Hermione Granger. 

“Umm… here you go.” Her voice seemed nervous to his ears and Moony caught a whiff of something tense; almost anxious…

Which shook Remus from his stunned silent stupor quite literally. “Sorry!” he blurted, uncertain of what he was apologising for, but there was almost  _ something _ , wasn’t there? “Didn’t mean to block your entry… Or exit if you were just now leaving the café…” Curse him for the note of hope lancing through his words… Uncertain what answer he hoped for most. 

“Neither, actually,” she answered, levitating the last of his packages up to the air. “I’m out of owl treats, and for whatever reason I thought I’d take the long way around to the pet shop.”

“ _ FATE!”  _ Moony howled, somersaulted, and pranced about, and there was little Remus could do to cease this onslaught of glee. The corners of his lips lifted in the smallest of smiles, one that masked all the admiration and affection he already felt for this witch, after only three months of sharing work-space with her… No need to frighten her and all that, yet. 

“Could I interest you in joining me for a cup of Mildred’s special holiday cocoa then? I promise to make it worth your time.” 

“Oh! Well, I feel you should know as a general rule, I have a policy against dating coworkers—” Moony’s ears drooped, his tale hanging limply… “— _ Buuuut _ …” she continued, a smile creeping up her rose-pink tinged cheeks… The unthinkable followed in the form of Hermione’s lips brushing against his cheek, her scent overwhelming every fibre of his being in the best possible way. 

“But…?” Remus choked as she pulled away. 

“I like you.” Her eyes shone in the evening glow, and he felt his heart might explode. “Quite a lot actually. And if that’s not what you meant in asking me to join you, then I’m the one to apologise, and I hope it won’t be awkward now—” 

“It is!” All was merry and bright, and Moony hummed as Remus did what he should’ve done earlier and shrank his load of Christmas cheer to fit in his coat pocket, offering his arm to the witch who’d stolen his heart. “It very much is.” 


End file.
